Tropical Sky
by DaddyCameHome
Summary: It's New Years Eve. Brendan is on vacation, in the tropical island town of Porta Vista. However, Brendan is unconscious on his hotel room balcony. Can he find his friends before midnight? I have used Pokemon characters, however they are slightly customized. No Pokemon are in this fanfic. This will be rather short. Enjoy :)
1. Morning After

10:04am

Brendan Birch was in agony. He thought his eyes might be on fire. In reality, he had awoken to find himself staring directly at the sun. After what seemed like forever, he pulled himself onto his knees and opened his eyes. Warm, dark concrete stared back at him. His head was spinning. He felt awful. As his head swam, Brendan lurched forwards and let out a stream of vomit. Not wanting to linger, he pulled himself to his feet. He steadied himself, and gazed at the scene he had awoken to. A beautiful, proud blue sky welcomed him as he admired the beautiful Porta Vista. Palm trees as far as the eye could see, hotels towered above the bustling summer streets. It was a magnificent place, with an incredible vibe of freedom. "It's New Years Eve.." Brendan thought to himself, and smiled. He was standing on a balcony, on the 74th floor of the Serene Grace, a trademark hotel of Porta Vista. Behind the pool of sweat and vomit, lay a white hotel sheet with various stains, one that alarmingly looked like blood. Brendan checked his watch. 10:06am. He turned to face the glass sliding door of his hotel room. He checked his reflection in the mirror. Barely 21 years old, Brendan Birch was 5ft11, tan, with a lean and athletic build. He was toned, but he wasn't one of those guys with muscles that bulged out of every inch of skin. He ran a hand threw his sandy brown hair, trying to tame the bed-head mess. Hair product from the previous night helped this task, but his hair was always messy so it didn't make much of a difference. He bared his perfect teeth, scraping them clean. His plain grey T-shirt had a small stain on the side, and his dark jeans were making him swelter in the heat of the Porta Vista sun. He walked into the hotel room, and instantly felt the cool of the A/C. The place was a mess, bottles of alcohol lay streamed on the floor and tables alongside clothes and sheets. Brendan spotted a wallet on the floor. Instinctively, he checked his pockets. Thankfully, he found that his phone and wallet were accounted for. He then wandered around to the other rooms. All were a mess, yet strangely none of his friends were present. Confused, he assumed that they were awake and would be at breakfast. He opened his cellphone and called Ethan. Ethan was his good friend, and the two were very alike. Both were athletic, attractive, loved partying and loved summer. Together, they had pooled their money to pay for this vacation. Also along for the ride was their friend Black. Black wasn't his real name, it was just a nickname, his real name was Hilbert. However, everyone including himself thought that Hilbert was a terrible name, so he was immediately nicknamed. Black was a pretty cool guy, he was kind, calm, could handle his drink and was incredibly tough. He also was very injury prone, much to his annoyance, but that didn't stop him from being a very hard worker. He had chipped in the most out of them all to come on this trip. Brendan waited and waited, but Ethan didn't pick up his cellphone. He tried again, still nothing. He tried calling Black, and again there was no answer. Very confused, Brendan decided to wait for a while by cleaning himself up after their huge night last night.


	2. The Search Begins

10:37am

The warm water of the hotel shower had been a blessing from the heavens to Brendan, who was now feeling a lot better as he changed into some fresh clothes. He threw a floral shirt over the top of his white surfer tank-top, and pulled on a pair of navy blue shorts. With no shoes, and a pair of wayfarer sunglasses on top of his messy mane of hair, he strolled into the elevator. After checking all over the hotel, he walked back into the bustling lobby of the Serene Grace. The girl at the counter gave him a strange look as he walked past the front desk and out onto Queen Street. As he stepped through the enormous hotel doors, and out onto the warm sidewalk, the glorious Porta Vista Sun illuminated the world around Brendan. Everywhere he looked, there were holiday makers enjoying the last day of the year. A good percentage of them were around his age. The faintest sound of waves crashing against the shore echoed ever so softly. He gazed across the street at the Café where he and his friends had planned on having breakfast. Shrugging, and with nowhere else to go, Brendan wandered over. The place was packed, and as he squeezed his way in he wondered if it would be possible to spot his friends if they were here. After a considerable amount of time wandering through the tables, Brendan walked out of the café with no clues as to the whereabouts of his friends. He glanced at his watch. 11:12am. He was stumped. He tried thinking back to what they had done the previous night, in an attempt to trace his steps. They had started the night with a few casual drinks in their hotel room. After that, they had walked down Queen Street to the beachfront, where they had found a bar. All that he could remember about the bar was that it was a sunset pink coloured building. He struggled to remember past that point. With his only lead, he set off down the main street towards the beach.


	3. Retracing Steps

11:40am

As he reached the end of the street, Brendan approached a signpost. Pointing in both directions, it read 'Ocean Boulevard'. Past the sign lay a sprawling beach, packed with people, golden sand shimmering in the sun and yachts littering the blue ocean. Picturesque. Brendan looked up and down the Boulevard. Past the line of palm trees, Brendan couldn't make out a pink bar anywhere. Taking a gamble, he set out to the left. He wandered past the stalls set up along the beach, navigated his way through the crowds and avoided the skaters and bikers until he got to a big open bar on the corner of Ocean and Main Street. "The Pink Lady..." He whispered out loud as he read the sign. He wandered inside. Several people were sat outside in the shade. Brendan walked up to the barman and smiled politely. He was about to speak when the barman spoke up. "You're one if those guys from last night." He grinned. "Where are your pals?" Brendan sheepishly grinned back. "Ah, actually I was hoping you could tell me... I haven't seen or heard from them all morning." The barman gave him a concerned look. "Well, after your heavy drinking session here last night, around 1 you headed back up that way -" he pointed at the pier. "You were talking about going to the pier to do something." Brendan thanked the barman, and gave him his number. "Please call me if you see or here from them." "Sure thing kid, good luck." Brendan set out towards the pier.


	4. The Chase is on

12:26pm

On his long trip back up the Ocean Boulevard, Brendan stopped at a vending machine to get a drink of water. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a fistful of coins, when he caught a glimpse of something. Upon further investigation, he spotted a small piece of paper in between two notes. Curious, he read the scribbled handwriting. 'TS 5:30 NYE BE THERE, IMPORTANT!' It was his handwriting, but Brendan was utterly confused. When had he written this, and what did it mean? Where did he have to be at 5:30, and why was it so important? So many questions flooded his head. He decided to try the boys' cellphones again, but no luck once more. He carried on towards the pier, swigging frequently from his bottle of water. Once he reached it, he rested against the salty wooden railing and stared out towards the inviting ocean. His bottle of water had been empty for some time, and he was still quite dehydrated. He still had a headache from last night, and he was sticky with sweat. As he gazed along the pier, scouting for his friends, something caught his eye. A girl. She was beautiful, young and tan, with a perfect body that was accentuated by a flowing sundress. She had wavy brunette hair the same colour as his, and was wearing a stunning smile was on her perfect face. Brendan could have sworn she looked up, past the crowd all the way down the pier, right at him. All of a sudden, she was gone. He stood, stuck in place. Moving quickly, he made his way to where the girl had been standing only seconds before. He looked around, but could not see her. The mystery girl had vanished. A little disappointed, he went back to the task at hand, and kept on walking in search of Ethan and Black. At the far end of the pier, a speedboat was docked and a man with slightly thinning hair and sunglasses was sitting on top of it, eating a sandwich. He was wearing a name-tag which read 'Tom - Owner'. Brendan called out to the man. "Excuse me!" The man looked up from his sandwich, and raised an eyebrow at him. "My name is Brandon, I think I talked to you over the phone yesterday morning about me and my friends hiring your boat for a few hours?" "Yeah?" Replied the man with a slightly bored undertone. "Well, I think that in the early hours of this morning we came here to try and get the boat early or something..." Brendan sort of shrugged sheepishly, but the man was suddenly upright and alert. "We found this boat run up on the beach this morning." Replied the man with a menacing frown. "Are you trying to tell me you stole it?" Brendan was alarmed. They couldn't have done that! Could they? "No, no sir.." He stammered as the man continued to glare at him. "I was just wondering if you had seen my two friends, Ethan and Black? One if them is roughly my height -" he trailed off as the man stood up. "We found two drunken kids unconscious in the sand." A small flicker of hope. "You better come with me, you're in deep shit unless you can sort this out punk." The man climbed up off the boat and onto the pier. He marched Brendan to a tiny office building on the pier. "They're in here with Billy." said the man as he opened the door. Inside, two small couch's had been converted into makeshift beds. Lying on the floor, facedown, was a man. There was blood leaking from his nose into a pool on the hard floor. No one else was in the room. The man was looking inside in shock. 'Oh my god, they attacked him!' Thought Brendan, in shock. 'He's going to take me to the police station, I have to run..' And just like that, he made up his mind. He turned and sprinted full tilt towards the end of the pier. The man span around and gave chase.


	5. Back to the Bar

1:35pm

Everything became a blur. Never in his life had Brendan experienced this kind of adrenaline rush. Real action. Real consequences. His bare feet pounded against the hard wood of the pier. As he ran, he sidestepped his way through the crowds. Behind him, he could hear the man shouting and giving chase. He was yelling at anyone to try and stop Brendan. Luckily, Brendan was very agile, and managed to duck and weave along the all the way to the end of the pier. Warm sandy concrete met his feet as he kept on running, toward the beachfront path. 'It's too late to stop' he thought to himself as he kept on running. 'I have to find the boys and sort this out. Holy shit what a mess we are in..' The skatepark came into view as Brendan sped along the beach. Without thinking, he ran towards it. The man followed, only seconds behind him. As he ran through the middle of the park, he noticed a skateboard propped up against a ramp. Instinctively, Brendan reached out and grabbed it as he without stopping. He threw the board on the concrete and leapt on. Behind him, he heard shouts of anger from the man and a kid. As he skated on, he turned around to see the man far in the distance, walking back towards the pier. Breathing heavy sighs of relief, and gasping for air, Brendan stood victorious, wondering what his next move should be. He checked his watch. 1:39pm. As he stood on the warm sandy beachfront path, staring out along the golden sand, Brendan felt a buzzing in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out his phone. There was a message from an unknown number. "Hey kid, its Steven from the Pink Lady. One of my staff found a cellphone with several missed calls from you on it. You might want to come pick it up soon." Brendan felt a shimmer of hope in his heart. Could there be any clues on the cellphone? With intent, he set out along the beach with the stolen skateboard. The Pink Lady was close by.


	6. Assessing the Situation

1:47pm

Thanks to his newly acquired ride, Brendan arrived at the Pink Lady fairly quickly, and jogged up to the bar where Steven was waiting for him. He slid a silver and black phone along the bar top. It was pretty banged up, and had several scratches on it. There was a faint outline of a penis that someone had tried to scratch in some time ago. It was Ethan's phone, no doubt. He thanked Steven, ordered a drink and took a seat at the bar, looking through Ethan's phone. There were indeed several missed calls from Brendan. There was also a message from an unknown number. "TS 5:30 NYE BE THERE, IMPORTANT!" The same message Brendan had found in his wallet. By now he was very confused, and as he sipped at his drink he called the unknown number. No answer. Furious and frustrated, Brendan lay his head down on the bar counter and assessed his situation. He was feeling slightly less hungover. He was tired and sweaty from being chased by a guy, because his friends had apparently attacked someone?! Because they stole a speedboat?! He now had Ethan's cellphone. His feet hurt. He had the note, no other leads. He felt completely, helplessly, fucked. Without a plan, Brendan finished his drink and decided to go and get some lunch. He walked out of the Pink Lady and back into the warm Porta Vista sun. Looking up and down Ocean Boulevard, he couldn't spot anywhere to grab a meal. As he turned, he peered around the corner onto Main Street. Wide, bustling and full of people and traffic, Main Street pierced a straight line in between the towering hotels of Porta Vista, before snaking its way to the outskirts of town. Knowing that there were fast food places along this road, Brendan began a slow and casual skate down the wide sidewalk. He passed hundreds of people, milling there way along the road, all busy exploring the tropical paradise. The hot sun shone down on them, warming the pavement, a proud blue dotted with pure white clouds, ever so gentle the canvas of the sky. Palm trees and towering hotels. "And somewhere," Brendan thought to himself, "are Ethan and Black." It was this thought that came to him as he bit in to his burger, and made him pause. Suddenly, like being struck by lightning, it hit him. He hadn't been back to the Hotel! Brendan demolished his burger and set off at high speeds back to the Serene Grace.


	7. Even More Trouble

2:19pm

It took Brendan all of 5 minutes to skate from the middle of town to the Serene Grace. He had firstly thought about the possibility of getting lost, but the grid of towering grand hotels could almost be read like a map. So, as he navigated his way through the hustle and bustle of Main Street Porto Vista, Brendan kept his eyes on the skyline above, guiding his way to his destination like the explorers of old used the stars. When he arrived at the Serene Grace, he wasted no time in rushing to the elevator and heading for their room on the 74th floor. He pushed open the door. Ethan and Black weren't there. However, inside their room, rummaging through the mess on the floor, was a man. Brendan knew instantly he wasn't hotel staff. He would have been roughly mid 30's, tall, bearded, with short spiky black hair. He was wearing camo pants and a black t-shirt, which accentuated a big chest and arms. Over the breast pocket of the shirt, their was a small badge. It was an R, a logo Brendan had never seen before. The man turned to face him. Sensing trouble, Brendan slammed the door and sprinted for the elevator. He furiously hit the button to call the elevator as he heard the door open. The footsteps grew louder as he got in and slammed the close button. The doors could not close any slower it seemed. The man rounded the corner, spotted the doors of the elevator closing and leapt forward, trying to get his hand in the gap and stop the elevator. Brendan held his breath in horror as the man's fingers grazed the elevator door. The doors shut, and he let out his breath in a huge sigh of relief. He pressed the button for the lobby. Brendan sank in the corner of the elevator, still in shock. Who was that? How and why was he in our room? "What have I done to deserve this..." he thought in desperation, hoping that somehow, this would all stop. He was only here for a New Years vacation, a tropical adventure with his two good friends. And somehow, he had gotten in to this mess. The doors of the elevator opened and he hurried out into the lobby, conscious that the man would be close behind him. Brendan groaned, realizing that he had dropped the skateboard in the doorway of their hotel room. He set out on foot, heading for the Pink Lady.

3:05pm

"So let me get this straight." Said Steven, a concerned look on his face. "You went back to your hotel room, and this guy was in there?" Brendan nodded, and sipped his drink. "He was looking for something, and when I opened the door, he chased me." "What did you say about the badge on his shirt? An R?" Brendan nodded again. "Did it look like this?" Steven bent down and reached under the bar counter, pulling out black shirt with an R badge on the breast pocket. Brendan's eyes widened. "You have the same shirt?" This time it was Stevens turn to nod. "Its the uniform of a Team Rocket Grunt. They run the criminal scene in Kanto and most of the Orange Islands. Be careful what you're getting yourself into kid." Brendan was now very confused. "Hold on, why do you have the Team Rocket uniform?" Steven frowned. Thats none of your business. Now please excuse me, I have people to serve." He then walked off down to the other end of the bar to serve 2 young guys who had just wondered in. Brendan sat in utter confusion. He downed his drink, and wondered outside into the sweltering heat, and stared out at the glistening water. The sun was still high in the sky. As he gazed across the beach, Brendan spotted a familiar face. It wasn't Ethan or Black. It wasn't the man who had chased him, or the speed boat man, who had also chased him. It was the girl. The one he had seen on the pier, in her flowing sundress. She was walking along the beach with some friends, her wavy brunette hair blowing in the gentle breeze. She turned, and Brendan could have sworn she saw him and smiled, with that perfect smile, right at him. Brendan's gaze was only broken by a yelling from down the end of the boardwalk. Turning, he saw another familiar face running towards him. The man. And right behind him, another man, also wearing the black shirt with the R badge. They were sprinting full tilt, right towards him. Brendan was quick to react, and pulled himself into a sprint, cutting into an alley behind the row of buildings on the beachfront. Once again, he found himself in a blur of adrenaline, the sense of danger heavy in his head. He tore down the alley, leaping over trashcans and garbage bags. Skidding to a halt on the sandy pavement as he reached the end of the alley, Brendan took a gamble and went left, on an unfamiliar street, into the shopping district. He could hear the footsteps of his chasers echoing between the concrete walls of the alleyway as he made for the elevator of the outdoor mall. He pushed past the people at the bottom of the elevator, into the food court. There was no other way back down, he realized too late, as he saw the two men enter the mall. The food court was very busy. There were tables and fast food stores everywhere. At the far end of the hall was a glass balcony, that looked down on the ground floor of the mall. In desperation, Brendan ran over to it. He leaned over the edge. Below was a shallow fountain, filled with coins. The two men were at the top of the elevator, looking around for him. He looked down at the fountain again. Surely he couldn't jump?! It was nearly a 12 foot drop! The men had spotted him and were quickly making there way over, walking as to avoid suspicion. Brendan put one leg over the balcony, followed by the other leg. The men both had perplexed looks on their faces, but did not slow their approach. They didn't really expect him to jump. But he did.


	8. Sunset

3:22pm

It wasn't really a jump. It wasn't a fall either, Brendan sort of threw himself off the edge. Feet first, he hit the water of the fountain. Remembering how in his childhood he had jumped off the cliffs of Sootopolis City, he arched his back and pulled his legs up as he entered the water. He felt a sharp pain in his tailbone, and the rush of water above his head. He had leaned back so much that his back had slapped the water. He couldn't breath. Gasping for air, clutching his ass and his back, Brendan got out of the fountain. Hundreds of shoppers had stopped and were now crowded around the fountain. He wasn't paying any attention however, as he knew the two men were still chasing him. Drenched, he stumbled into the crowd. Utter agony embraced him as he wondered in to the closest shop, an H&amp;M. He found his way to a changing room and locked himself in, lying down in a corner to recover. He could hear plenty of footsteps outside, followed by some familiar yelling. He lay there, closed his eyes, and let sleep embrace him. At least, he thought it was sleep. He was in pain, his clothes were damp, and so many things were rushing around in his mind. How could he possibly sleep. And yet, his eyes stayed closed, even though it seemed impossible. What seemed like a couple of minutes was actually 2 and a half hours. He was only awoken by an employee knocking in the door, saying the store was closing in 5 minutes. With one eye open, he glanced at his watch. 5:55pm. Very weary, Brendan pulled himself to his feet, regained his composure and straightened himself out in the mirror. He staggered out into the mall on his lethargic legs. He was stiff and sore, though he soon began to feel better as he stretched out. Making his way out of the open mall, Brendan found himself face to face with a darkened sun, beginning its last decent of the year. The realization of his situation came flooding back to him. He was no closer to finding Ethan and Black. It was getting late. He decided to give Steven a call, to ask if he had heard anything since he had seen him last. However, upon ringing the number, Brendan was greeted with a female voice, who politely informed him that Steven's shift was over. Slightly disappointed, he sat outside on a bench by the beach, once again finding himself staring at the beautiful glistening ocean, now darkened by the setting sun, revealing stunning splashes of colours. He sat silently in thought. All around him were people, some heading back to their hotels, others already dressed up and heading out for the New Years Celebrations. Despite the incredible atmosphere, Brendan was overwhelmed with worry. He pondered his situation once more. His friends had disappeared last night, when they had supposedly stolen a speedboat and gone for a joyride. They had ended up in the beach, where the speedboat people had looked after them, but when Brendan went there, they were gone and had apparently attacked a man. When he went back to the hotel room, a Team Rocket member was searching their room. They were now chasing him. "What a fucking predicament..." Though Brendan to himself, as he stood up. His only lead was the note he had found. He began to casually walk down the road, his hands in his pockets and his head down as he wandered. He thought more about the note. "TS 5:30 NYE, BE THERE IMPORTANT!'" Wherever he was supposed to be at 5:30, he had missed it.


End file.
